Dutchtown High
Dutchtown High School. Dutchtown High is a high school located in Hampton, GA. It houses about 1500 students, all ranges between ages 14-19. It is part of the Henry County School District. Its colors are red & black and mascot/symbol is the bulldog. Most students that attend Dutchtown High are prodomenently African-American and a variety of other races. Around the campus is a football field behind the school surrounded by a track, underneath the bleachers is a tennis court. Aside from that it also includes 2 unique looking baseball fields one located at the center of the campus and a second one beyond the nose of Dutchtown Middle. Est. 2004 School History Dutchtown High School is located in the Dutchtown settlement in the old Sixth Militia District of Henry County. Dutchtown was settled in the middle 19th Century by German (Deutsche) settlers. Their neighbors began to refer to the area as Dutchtown. Dutchtown is located along the old McDonough-Fayetteville Stagecoach Road, now called Jonesboro Road. The stagecoach stop was across the road from County Line Church. The High School is located in the same area as Dutchtown Middle and Elementary Schools. Dutchtown Schools are located on the site of the Ahls Family Farm. The establishment of the original Dutchtown School is recorded in the Board of Education minutes on March 7, 1776. Dutchtown School was one of 85 schools located in Henry County in the early 1900s but now is the only one left standing within a 25 mile radius. Many of the early schoolhouses were constructed in the settlements by the community at the expense of the parents and other interested citizens. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries the schools in this area were Dutchtown, Progress, Hopewell, Mount Olive, Mount Carmel and Liberty Hill. School Policy Quoted from most of the teachers "Dutchtown has over 500+ rules". Due to this fact most students are usually found either introuble or on the peak of suspension or detention. The "ISS" room or "In-School Suspension" room is almost never empty because of the constant violations comitted by the students. One rule that causes students to have more aggressive behavior is the dress code. Mainly a branch of the dress code rule is what lands most male students in ISS or detention. Male students are no longer allowed to walk around with their shirt "untucked", the ends of your shirt must be inserted inside the bottom part of the outfit. Also shirts with vulgar mesages and images inprinted on the front are also forbidden. The pants or shorts on male students should be above the waist and not to baggy. As for the girls they arent allowed to wear any type of clothing that shows to much skin Jeans with holes, Skirts w/o leggings and not up to fingertips, Ect No tops that show too much cleavage and skin. Also exotic colors implemented on the hair of students is also one of the major violation. Sports Records See Page : Sports records School Review As reported on Greatschool.com the school has fairly bad feedback from both students and parents of the students that attends the school. Most of them usually complain about how the administration targets the students in terms of punishment, and also how it affects the environment of the school. Students personally complain about how the teachers and faculty don't notice the amount of bullying and disrupting environment outside of school. Student Scandals The 2011-2012 school year has opened up with very few scandals. Around December of 2011 a student of that attends Dutchtown High has created a Facebook page popularily called "Dutchtown Drama" . The page consisted of statuses stating embarrasing and hurtful things about students, The page later was hacked by other students by which the body of Dutchtown High calls "lames" of the school. The school later found out the page and about 2 weeks the page was tooken down. The year before 2010-2011 a student was reportedly to "spaz or flip out" . On the day of the incident one of the junior students will not be stated was apparently angered because of the actions of another student or faculty . During the 2nd period lunch, she ran towards the lunch entrance and grabbed a fire extinguisher. While she was running to get the weapon several students and faculty tried helplessly try to stop the troubled teen. The assistent principle Dr. Ross who tried to stop the girl was kicked in the groin area by the girl. When she finally got extinguisher she sprayed everyone in her path. As the faculty rushed after the girl, she ran into the 300 Hall (which is to the right of the cafeteria) and spraying the tool as she ran up and down the hall way, students were ordered to keep in the cafeteria til' further notice. When the school sherriff Woolfork finally reached the girl she lit a nearby trash can on fire. Several Minutes Later, the girl was tased and brought out of the school. The 300 hall was off limits for almost 45 minutes for cleaning. Senior Prank of the 2009-2010 ending in disaster as students got injured over several students bringing mice into the washrooms of the boys and girls. The 2010-2011 senior prank ended in suspension of 3 students for bringing balloons filled with a baking soda like substance and popping them infront of students. 2012-2013 School year The 2012-2013 school year is seaming bright for the students at Dutchtown High. Mainly because the principle of Dutchtown High for 4+ years Dwala Nobles is resigning and Vice-principle Dr. Daniels so the new school year brings hope for the students. By the change in adminstration students are well convinced that alot of rules will change such as dress code and conduct rules, Male students hope that the new principle will abandon the "tuck-in shirt" rule and not push it as far as the old administration has.